


Arunachal Trajectory

by basilique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a serious fic, Comedy, Crack, Fluff and Smut, Funny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, VictUuri, dictation app humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilique/pseuds/basilique
Summary: After a hilarious happy accident with reading some serious Stucky smut into my computer's dictation app and getting a garbled mess of hilariousness, I decided to do the same with some of my Victuuri smut. Enjoy! XD





	Arunachal Trajectory

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original fic, "A Natural Trajectory", right here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404644/chapters/25544907  
> ;D
> 
> Also, the Stucky disaster is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015029/chapters/18348283  
> And it has an amazing podfic now!! XD https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591831

Your doesn’t hear picture coming.

He is leaning over the half wall at the side of the rink, holding himself up on one hand while he studies the blade of his rights skate. The right seems to be dragging a little behind the left, but he can’t tell if it is down or if he is imagining things.

When he hears victors voice only a few feet behind him, Yuri jumps and yups.

“Let’s call it a day, Shalbey? You’re looking fine, but I’m getting tired. Oh, sorry, did I Scare you?” 

“No, it’s fine.” You’re you turns away from Victor again to check the clock on the wall. They’ve been training for six hours and Judy has barely noticed the time passing. Something about being in Victor’s presence has that effect on Yuri; he barely feels the hours passing. Sometimes it’s like he forgets the world is turning at all. Because being with Victor is easy. It’s… nerve-racking, And most of the time Jerry still have butterflies in his stomach the whole damn time. But it’s easy to come come, like slipping into the Hot Springs or coming home after a long day.

Beauty doesn’t hear Victor collide up behind him on the ice. But a moment later, victor’s hands are braced on the half wall in front of your auntie’s chest is very close to your leaseback. You’re a tenses up reflexively. He is not very good at dealing with physical contact with people in general. And for reasons heat rather not admit, he’s especially not good at it when it’s with fixer.

He can feel the works of Victor skin through his clothes, and, a moment later–– oh goodness ––victor’s breath on his ear as victory leads into speak softly to him.

“Ute,” Victor Pers,” I want to tell you something. You don’t have to look at me if you don’t want to.”

You why swallows and nonce to show that he understands.

“when ever you are ready for me, you really. All you have to do is show me.”

You rethinks at the wall, stunned and confused, For a moment the sound of pictures voice so low and close is ellipse wonderful. It is uncanny, actors ability to skate him half to death, yelling his instructions like a mad genius from across the rink and then drop his voice into something very different sometimes, When he gets up close…

A chill runs down Greezzneck Down his back and he shivers the little. They are both already sweaty, especially Yeary. But now a new kind of feverish sweat is blooming on the back of his snack.

“Ready…? For what?” Jerry asks, his voice a little shrill.

. Victor skate glides between his legs. His chest presses against yours back. He brings his lips a little closer to Gary’s year.

. Usually tries to catch his breath. But he is already winded from skating, And with picture this close he really doesn’t stand a chance of catching it at all.

“ready to let me take you to bed,” picture murmurs. His lips pressed against the shell of euros your.

Unique gasps out loud, almost jerks awake reflexively. But then he stops himself, and forces his body to stay still. This is overwhelming, yes, but it is good. If he runs away the moment Will be broken and Victor might not talk like this to him again…

“I don’t know exactly what we are to each other right now, Jerry. But I think it is Arunachal trajectory become lovers. I want you. And I think you want me to. You don’t have to Janay ourselves.”

Your least cheeks blaze. And his heart gallops. But he tells his head of more towards victors, Wanting to feel those lips brushed against his year again.

“I want to touch you, Ute,” picture murmurs. His hair sweeps down to tickle your easier though. “I want to make you feel things that overwhelming. I want to show you what it means to loose your mind with pleasure.”

Beauty gasps and foam air.

His body feels tingly and weak, And his head. As if of its own accord to rest on Victor shoulder. Picture helmets with quiet approval. He lives a hand to gently take your chin and turn Eure space for him.

“do you think you could ever let me do that, Usually?”

Your depletes out a shaky breath and answer.

He is hard, and hot, and helpless now, his body tingling with the thrill of want.”What––what else do you want?” He gasped. Pictures fingers slide over his ribs, Encircling him, pulling him closer.

Welts I want to wash your face while I do it,” picture breeds. “I want to watch her body flush and your cheeks get hot. I want to wash your mouth all open and your eyes roll back Fermie…”

To his horror, Jerry lets out a moan.

“My journey,” Victor briefs, rapturous, Against his neck. “Whenever you are ready. I will let you destroy me.”


End file.
